


I Will Never Leave You

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Virgin!Lucifer, Wingfic, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: Lucifer calls for help and his grace finds Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get this chinchilla crap outta my head, so I'm going to write the Chinchilla Gospels. I'll lump them all together in a series, but they will not be chronological. This one does come before "Don't You Know?"

Sam woke up feeling like crap. They had just dealt with a rogue hellhound and Dean was giving them both space to recover. He sat up and started to stretch out when he winced. He went into the bathroom, showered, then went to brush his teeth. He was about to wipe away the steam from the mirror when words showed up. 'Help me!' He frowned and wiped them away. Within seconds, they were back. A second sentence followed. 'Crowley has me.' He left the bathroom and brought Dean back. The words were still there, along with an address. They went.

The brothers tried to be quiet about things, but after three dead demons, alarms were raised. They chose to make it to Crowley quickly. Sam caught a glimpse of short blond hair and turned to look, completely stunned. He was waved at and heard the 'Hiya, Sammy', which shocked him enough that he almost dropped his knife. Almost. He turned back to Crowley, ready to strike, when the demon fled while laughing.

Dean turned to Lucifer with a scowl. He approached, knife out. “I thought you went back to the cage.”

Lucifer nodded and shifted in the chair. “Yeah. I did.” He ignored the knife. “Don't suppose you're going to help me out here?”

Sam kept back. “Why would we?” He tightened the grip on his knife.

Lucifer sighed and lifted his arms, showing the handcuffs and chains. “I'm harmless. If you'd take a step back, I believe I can explain.” He watched as Dean did take one tiny step back. Well, it was something. “Crowley did send me back to the cage.” He pointed to his chest. “This is the cage.” He looked at Sam then. “I cannot leave this vessel. Ever. I don't expect you to believe me, nor do I expect it, but I am asking for your help.”

Dean shook his head and answered immediately. “No.”

Lucifer looked at Dean then. “Crowley owns me, Dean. He fucking owns me. You leave me here and he can and will force me to use my grace to serve him and his whims. I don't particularly like that thought.”

Dean shook his head again. “Still no.”

Sam frowned as he listened. He moved forward. “Yes.” The meaning was clear.

Lucifer snapped his attention to Sam, then growled in frustration. “You're a fucking asshole, Sam.” He lunged forward, stopped by the chains. “I just told you I'm trapped and you want to torture me further?”

Dean had started to turn to Sam but turned back and stared at Lucifer in surprise. “You really can't, can you?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Of course I fucking can't!” He struggled against his bindings. “Now, will you or will you not help me? Just get me out of here. Away from Crowley. I don't care where.”

Sam crossed over and pulled out his lock picks and started to work on the collar. He heard Dean's protests. “Dean, if he couldn't possess me, then he's telling the truth.” He unlocked and removed the collar, then went to work on the handcuffs.

Lucifer watched Dean impassively as he was freed. Once the handcuffs were gone, he stood up and stretched out. He finally looked at Sam. “Thank you, Sam.”

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back. “Get out of here. I see you again and I will kill you.”

Sam let himself be pulled back, but he kept his gaze on Lucifer. “Dean...” He sighed and nodded to Lucifer. “Just go.”

Lucifer rubbed his wrists. “At least let me go with you to get out of here.”

Dean shook his head. “Just fly off somewhere.”

Lucifer growled softly. “I can't.” He looked around. “This whole place is warded. I can't fly until I'm out of here.”

Sam caught on. “Dean, he's powerless right now. Let's just get him out of here, then we can figure out what to do from there.”

Dean was silent for a moment, then finally nodded. “Yeah, okay, let's just make it quick.”

Lucifer was surprisingly good at following Dean's orders. He wasn't given a weapon, but he was told to stay between the brothers and did so without question. The biggest assault came just before they could get out of the building.

With their backs to the wall, Dean finally just grabbed Lucifer and shoved him outside. He was hoping that the archangel would be gone by the time he and Sam got out. Sam went next, then finally Dean.

Lucifer had stumbled a bit when he was pushed out, but the second he crossed the threshold, he felt his grace sing again. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, then started to take flight. He paused as he looked back at the building. He didn't want to abandon the two humans who got him out. He waited. When Sam came out, he took hold of Sam's arm and pulled him back, not letting him go. Dean stepped out, shotgun going off only to cause the demons to back up. He gripped Dean's shoulder and flew then. He took them only as far as the Impala. “Drive.”

Sam had startled, but seemed to understand that Lucifer wasn't going to hurt him. Dean, on the other hand, was not as happy. “Out of the car, asshat.” He pointed at Lucifer.

Lucifer pointed out the windshield. “Drive, Dean.” He watched Dean turn to look, then let out several choice swears as the car started and tore out of the parking lot. He finally sat back, angled slightly against seat and door. He stayed quiet and just closed his eyes for the duration of the ride. He heard the brothers speculate about whether he was sleeping. He listened to the music that Dean chose to play.

Dean turned off the road and parked in the bunker's garage. He looked at Sam, then to the archangel. “I ain't carrying his ass inside.”

Lucifer opened his eyes and left the car, suddenly standing beside Dean. “Good, because I wouldn't have let you.” He looked around the garage. “Why bring me here?”

Sam motioned for Lucifer to follow. “Safest place. Crowley shouldn't be able to find you here.” He opened the door and led Lucifer down the stairs and through to a room he could use.

Lucifer hummed and nodded. “Fair enough.” He looked at Sam for a moment before the younger Winchester turned to leave. “Sam....” He finally looked away. “I...” He sighed and turned to go into the room Sam led him to. He paused and looked back at Sam. “I'm sorry.” He fled into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Sam was surprised by the words and the angel's actions. He placed his hand on the door, trying to think of something to say. After a moment, he finally spoke softly. “I forgive you, Lucifer.” He didn't know if the archangel heard him. He spoke louder. “If you need anything, I'll be here.” He lowered his hand and went a door down to his own room.

Lucifer did hear what Sam had said. He shuddered at the words, but wasn't sure if he should or even could believe them. He sat down on the bed and stretched out his wings as best he could. He knocked over a journal, then looked over to see the binder face up and Sam's handwriting there. He flicked his wing and let it slide across the floor so he could pick it up. He took one look at the page, then closed the journal. He pulled his wings back, then stretched them out again. Now that he was away from Crowley, he could use them again and it felt good to stretch them.

Sam looked around his room for his journal, then muttered as he realized where he left it. He would get it later. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. He started to fall asleep when he thought about the one page that he'd written about the exact archangel that was in the room where he had left the journal. He was up like a shot and out the door.

Lucifer heard the knock on the door and slowly got up and unlocked and opened it. He looked up at Sam. He held the journal in one hand and just held it out. Sam took it and started to walk away. “Did you mean it?” He spoke quietly, just watching the young hunter.

Sam paused, then nodded in response. He started to walk away again, but was caught by a cool hand around his wrist.

“We probably should talk, then.” Lucifer didn't hold tightly. Sam could still have pulled away and he would have let him.

Sam didn't pull away. Instead, he turned to look at the archangel. “Why me? Why call for me?”

Lucifer let Sam's wrist go. “I didn't. I just sent out a tendril of grace before I was completely locked down. I told it to find help. To find someone safe. It went to you.”

Sam just looked at Lucifer for a long moment before he had to look away. The way the archangel was staring at him unnerved him. “Right. Well. I'll let you rest.” He fled to his room, door closing harder than he intended. He tossed the journal on the desk, then threw himself down on the bed. He closed his eyes, but all he could see were those ice blue eyes staring at him as if he were the only thing in the world. No, it was more than that. Like he was the only thing in the whole fucking universe. He got up again.

Lucifer had his wings out again and was trying to sort out some of the feathers. He couldn't quite reach a particularly bad knot and was shaking his wing to try and loosen it. He didn't notice the knock or the door opening and closing with how focused he was on his wings. He did, however, notice the fingers that started to work at the knot of feathers. He immediately arched his back with a soft hiss, letting his eyes close. After the knot was untangled, he let out a low moan and nearly fell backward. He felt arms surrounding him and he leaned in against the contact. “Sam.”

Sam was shocked at first to see the wings. He was even more shocked that Lucifer hadn't noticed him. He could see the tangled feathers that was causing a problem. He didn't think. He just reached out and began to work at untangling the mass. When he was done, he caught Lucifer before the archangel could fall over. He didn't think again when he gently turned the angel around and looked down at him. A part of his brain screamed about how bad an idea this was, but he switched it off and caught the angel's lips with his own.

Lucifer was stunned into complete stillness when he felt Sam's lips touch his. He stood there, unable to move. He hadn't seen anything reflected in Sam's eyes before he was kissed. He'd only read one phrase on that page in the journal. 'No matter what he's done, I'll always forgive Lucifer.' The kiss was over and Sam was starting to pull away, an apology coming from him. He couldn't move. Sam was almost to the door. He didn't want him to leave. He tried to move, but was still shocked. Finally, he found his voice. “Don't go.” It was soft, barely a whisper, but Sam heard.

Sam turned to look at Lucifer, his face flushed in embarrassment. “Are you sure?” His hand rested on the handle.

Lucifer finally took a few steps and took Sam's hands. He laced their fingers together. “I'm sure.” He pulled Sam away from the door and over to the bed. “Don't go.” He felt Sam pushing him down and went willingly.

Sam settled down on top of the archangel, pressing soft kisses against his mouth first, then over his jaw and down to his neck. He felt hands on his shoulders and back. It was almost amusing at how awkward Lucifer seemed to be. He pushed back, looking down at the archangel. “Tell me you want this.”

Lucifer looked up at Sam, then nodded. “I do, Sam.” He trailed his fingertips over Sam's shoulders. “It's just been a very long time since I've been this close to someone.” He paused as he felt Sam's mouth on his neck again. “And never like this.”

Sam pushed up again suddenly. “Wait. You're literally older than dirt, and you're a virgin?” He shook his head.

“Sam,” came the response with a little bit of a whine. “Shut up and kiss me again. Before I take offense to you calling me old.” Lucifer pulled Sam back down, claiming his mouth. He felt Sam's tongue against his lips and opened his mouth to let him in. He moaned into the kiss before he could stop himself. He'd seen people engage in this. He'd seen all of Nick's experiences. He'd seen all of Sam's experiences. Every other vessel he'd taken, he'd seen all of their memories. But this. This was different. He had thought about doing this with Kelli, but when he'd tried, thoughts of Sam had overwhelmed him and he couldn't do it. He gasped as Sam rocked his hips, pressing his erection against his vessel's.

Sam pulled back completely and removed his top shirt and undershirt. He helped Lucifer out of his, then pushed the angel back down. He felt the archangel shift slightly as if trying to get comfortable. He flipped them over so he was on his back and Lucifer above him and settled between his legs.

Lucifer let his wings out once he was on top. He felt Sam's fingers trailing over the feathers and he closed his eyes with a soft moan. “Sam...” He tensed, arching toward the contact.

“Sensitive?” Sam smiled fondly as he stroked the other wing with the same light touches.

Lucifer groaned, leaning down and pressing his face against Sam's neck. “You have no idea.” The words were muffled, but still clear enough. He let Sam play with his wings, just enjoying the contact. He rocked his hips after a few minutes, smiling faintly as he drew out a groan from the man underneath him.

Sam took a few seconds to wonder how far he could take this. He groaned as Lucifer rocked against him. He removed his hands from the angel's wings and gently pushed him back. He smiled slightly at the look of confusion. “Just need to get undressed.” He unfasted Lucifer's jeans and nudged them down.

Lucifer understood quickly and stood up to remove his jeans and boxers. He watched Sam do the same. He returned to Sam's arms, settling down quickly. He gasped as his wings were once again stroked by gentle hands. He held on to Sam, closing his eyes and moaning softly at the feel.

Sam could tell what the attention was doing to Lucifer and he didn't want to stop. Just seeing the look of pleasure coming over the archangel was enough for him. He moved a hand further down the wing and was surprised when it came away slippery.

“Wing oil.” Lucifer barely managed to speak, but just those two words must have explained it all. He felt Sam run his fingers over the feathers, spreading the oil. He whimpered and shuddered at the feel. “We shouldn't be doing this, Sam.” There was zero conviction in his voice.

Sam found the same oil gland for the other wing and began to coax some oil to brush through the feathers there. “Why not?” He was focused on the archangel, just wanting to bring him pleasure.

Lucifer whimpered and arched into the touch on the small gland, then pressed his face against Sam's neck once again. “You're mating me, Sam.” He chewed on his lower lip. “This is how we claim our mates.” He wasn't willing to stop the human though.

Sam hesitated for only a fraction of a second before he continued. “Do you want this?” He whispered softly.

Lucifer was silent for a long moment, just whimpering as the oil was spread into his wings. He finally nodded. “More than you know, Sam.” He could feel his grace calling to Sam, trying to reach his soul, railing against the confines of the vessel he was trapped in. It spread out over his wings, causing them to glow softly.

Sam pulled away briefly as the wings lit up, but he returned them after coaxing a bit more oil. He let out a small moan as Lucifer's hips rocked forward, pressing their erections together. He finally pushed Lucifer back, making him sit up on his heels. He sat up as well. He collected more oil, then reached behind himself.

Lucifer watched Sam, his breathing quickening when he realized what Sam was doing. “Sam...” He kept his eyes on the hunter's face as Sam prepared himself, stopping only for more oil, which was now flowing more easily. “Oh, Sam.”

Sam smiled slightly. “I know it's not the normal use, but I really don't care right now.” He bit his lip before he scooped up more oil and curled his hand around Lucifer's cock. He stroked the archangel several times before shifting positions, laying back down and pulling the blond down on top of him. He guided him and carefully coaxed him to push forward.

Lucifer closed his eyes, hiding his face against Sam's neck again as he breached Sam's body, completely unprepared for the tight heat he was entering. He took every cue from Sam, including when to move and when not to.

Sam kept his hands on Lucifer's back until Lucifer was deep inside him. He moved one to tangle in the blond hair. He finally rocked his hips, which seemed to be the cue Lucifer needed to move. His movements were uncoordinated and too gentle, but Sam didn't mind. He moved his other hand to tangle in the soft feathers that he could reach.

Lucifer let out a soft cry as his feathers were gripped. He thrust harder into Sam then, causing a groan to come from the human underneath. He judged that to be a groan of pleasure and did it again. A shout full of pleasure came out again. He pushed back, looking down at Sam and gave another hard thrust. Hazel eyes met his ice blue and Lucifer leaned down to kiss the human.

Sam rocked upward, tightening his grip on the feathers in a rhythm as if to show the archangel how to make love. He didn't care this time that the wings were glowing again. He didn't care that it was making his hand glow. He didn't notice that Lucifer had moved a hand to splay over his heart. He didn't even notice when the skin under Lucifer's hand began to heat up.

Lucifer had no control over what his grace was doing. All it was doing was calling out for his mate. For Sam. He didn't even know if they could mate properly. It would need for some of his grace to reside in Sam and it was all trapped in this body.

Sam cried out suddenly as something inside him responded to the call of the grace in Lucifer's wings. He heard Lucifer's cry of surprise, then felt lips on his. He heard something inside his mind calling out 'mate, my mate, your mate, mate, mate, mate'.

Lucifer was stunned at first to feel a piece of his own grace inside Sam. Probably shouldn't have been surprised as he had been inside Sam before. They had been torn apart. It shouldn't have been surprising that some was left behind. It was just enough. Just enough to create an Enochian sigil where his hand rested above Sam's heart. Just enough to link them together.

The power coursing through Sam was more than he could handle. He cried out as he came untouched, clenching down hard around Lucifer. Even through the haze of his own orgasm, he heard Lucifer's matching cry and felt the angel's seed spilling into him. Sam cradled the archangel after he relaxed, going limp. He winced a little as he felt Lucifer slide out.

Lucifer sighed softly, then slowly managed to slide to his side to keep from crushing the human under him. He found himself tucked in against Sam's side. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder, reaching up and stroking the sigil that had been placed there.

Sam reached up and took Lucifer's hand. He was still trying to catch his breath. “Wow..... just.... wow.” He closed his eyes, yawning as he shifted slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at Lucifer. “I don't regret this. I wanted this, Lucifer.” He tilted his head, then trailed fingertips over Lucifer's chest. “What's this?”

Lucifer looked down. “Huh.” He looked up at Sam. “That would be your name in Enochian.” He looked a little surprised by it. “I wasn't expecting that to happen.” He traced over the sigil on Sam's chest. “I shouldn't be surprised though. You got my name on you.” He watched as Sam looked down.

Sam snorted in surprise. “Mine's bigger.” He smirked as he looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled pleasantly and tapped Sam's nose. “Because my name isn't as simple as Samuel Winchester.”

Sam frowned, then looked back down. “Wait, that whole thing is your name?” He looked back at Lucifer to see his nod. He looked back at the sigil, then nodded. “Mine's still bigger.”

Lucifer snorted in amusement. “Size queen.” He let out a yelp as Sam's fingers found and took advantage of a ticklish spot on Lucifer's vessel. He finally caught Sam's hands. “Just don't go.”

Sam freed one of his hands and curled his hand behind Lucifer's head. He pulled him closer, then whispered against his lips. “Never.” He claimed those lips then in a soft gentle kiss.

Lucifer felt his grace sing at the complete acceptance of his mate. He fell into the kiss and into the warmth of his new mate.

 

The following morning, Sam came out of Lucifer's room, leaving the archangel in there for now. He had his pants on and went to get a cup of coffee. He wasn't surprised to see Dean there, but he was a bit surprised to see Cas. “Oh, hey Cas.” He pulled a mug down and poured a cup of coffee.

Dean looked up, eyeing the sigil on Sam's chest. “When did you get that? And what does it mean?”

Sam looked down, having forgotten about the new tattoo placed there by Lucifer's grace. “Umm.”

Castiel looked at Sam and squinted before raising both brows. “He is mated to an angel. The sigil is the name of his angel.”

Dean laughed. “So what, it says 'Property of' and 'Hands off'?”

Castiel shook his head. “No.It actually says 'Beloved of Samael Lucifer Morningstar. There is more, as his name is far longer than that, but that would be the most pertinent part.”

Sam turned bright red and started to leave. He flinched when he heard Dean's sharp breath.

Dean shook his head. “Sam? You fucked the Devil?” The words were hissed, which was not a good sign.

Sam took a deep breath to calm himself and found the grace inside him helped. He turned to face Dean. “Actually, no. I didn't. It was the other way around.” He let that sink in for a moment. “And we both knew what we were doing last night, Dean. You throw him out, then I go with him. I stay, he stays. He goes, I go.”

Dean clenched his jaw and tried not to break his coffee cup. He counted to fifty, then another fifty before he stood up. “I gotta get outta here.” He was gone up the stairs.

Castiel looked at Sam for a long moment. “Just tell me that he did not manipulate you into this?”

Sam shook his head. “He didn't. He really didn't. He kept asking me if I was sure about it. He told me what would happen. I knew what was going to happen.”

Castiel nodded and rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. “Then I am happy for both of you.” He was about to walk off, then looked at Sam. “He does love you. Very much so.” He left to follow Dean then.

Sam traced fingers over the sigil. He went back to the bedroom. “Well, Dean's aware.” He looked down at the lazy archangel.

Lucifer looked up at Sam. “We're both still alive, so I can't imagine it being that bad.” He held up something small and fluffy. “I hope you don't mind, but I wanted a little something to keep me company when you and Dean go hunting.”

Sam looked at the bundle of fur. He crossed to the bed and sat down, instinctively petting it. “I don't mind, but keep it away from Dean. Okay?”

Lucifer smirked. “I'll do my best.”

Later that day, a shout resounded from the library. “Damn it! We got rats! Sammy!”

Lucifer swooped in and scooped up the creature. “It's a chinchilla. Not a rat.” He held the chinchilla protectively. “And I didn't mean for him to escape.” He stalked out of the room cooing to the creature, petting it gently.

Dean just stared after the archangel and shook his head incredulously.


End file.
